vartareenfandomcom-20200215-history
Nurmendemar
The Nurmendemar were a group of ancient warriors who fought during the War of Ascendance. After the war they settled in Eastern Carufell in the town of Agnoor. In the Unification Crusades they fought for Silvia MorCaiden. After the war they were tired and put aside their warriors ways. They lived under Burning Palm control for a few decades but eventually under the command of Thèandìl, they worked with the Silver Circle to free themselves. Over the next five years they worked under her leadership to strengthen their hold on their region and to retrain in their ways. History The Nurmendemar were regarded as heroes during the War of Ascendance. They were a clan that functioned semi-independently within the Army of Mortals. After the war they settled in Eastern Carufell in the province of Kerriisk. Around AeP 416 they were taken over by the Burning Palm. This conflict was described by Thèandìl as non-violent. They were mostly subjugated by apathy on their part being tired of fighting after the Unification Crusades. The Palm attempted to suppress their traditions but they lived on in Morgar and a few others. Over the next two decades they became laborers and mercenaries outside of Kerriisk. In the summer of AeP 441 Thèandìl returned to the Nurmendemar with several allies to claim her birthright. She received the knife of the Nurmendemar’s leader from Morgar. She then travelled to Agnoor and with the help of Ellenora and Kayn, the Burning Palm leadership was thrown off in a riot. Over the next two days the Nurmendemar trained again in their ancient ways and those who could, marched to war alongside the Silver Circle against the Burning Palm. After a long fight, their adversary was beaten and the Silver Circle was incorporated into their ranks. They then began to train again in their old ways. Through AeP 446 the Nurmendemar worked to strengthen their position. This effort came in several ways. First they built a wall around Agnoor. Second Morgar organized an effort to train the young Nurmendemar in weaponry, lore, and magic. Third they worked to reclaim lost relics. Part of this effort included regaining the Shield of Sandamar which was sold by the Palm to the King. Alekiai and Aspen lead a group to Tarabrenth to steal back the shield. They were aided by Luka who was living as a spy in the city, Willa, Valera, Calvin, and the travelling Poi’Mareath Tiihbid and Staavin This effort was done in Rallius of AeP 447. They were successful, which caused huge embarrassment to the crown. Relics The Nurmendemar were known to possess several relics from the War of Ascendance. One of these was their leaders knife passed down to each new successor. It was made of some type of bone and iron. The blade could potentially be Threnish Iron which is a special alloy developed in the war to fight monsters. They also had several old blades, hammers, and sheilds hanging on their tavern wall in Agnoor. After their return to power the Nurmendemar began a project of reclaiming lost relics. One of these was the Shield of Sandamar. Sandamar was a former king during the eight century of the War of Ascendance. He brought his shield into battle against Hlesmil herself. The shield was made of steel and partly melted. Many of the Nurmendemar had weapons passed down from their families. Alekiai had a hammer given to him by his mother. Willa had her two axes which were given to her by her father. Members Known Members * Thèandìl: Queen * Sandamar: King in the 8th century of the War of Ascendance * Morgar: Lorekeeper * Luka: Spy * Alekiai * Aspen * Willa * Valera * Calvin Allies Ellenora, Kayn, Tal, Tlaloc, Tiihbid, Staavin Appearances # Cults of the North Session 6: In the Halls of Our Fathers # Cults of the North Session 7: Last Bastion of the Light # Of Shields, Stories, and Hammers Category:Organizations Category:Carufell Union